


Glass heart

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin drags Arthur along to the crafts fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta, issy!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt "fair".

Arthur sighed. “What are we doing here, Merlin?”

“You know that I still need a few things for my new costume and this is a good place to look at new skills to acquire and exchange experiences.”

Trying to keep up with Merlin in the crowd, Arthur glared at the back of his head. “This is a crafts fair, Merlin.” He ouched when a fat woman ran her trolley over his foot and didn’t even notice. “These things of hell should be forbidden in places like these. Isn’t it crowded enough?”

Not only had they stood in line in the icy cold for half an hour before it was their turn to get a ticket, this place was too small for all the people they’d let in, who were mostly elderly women or young mothers with little kids. And yes, they just had to bring the kids along, too. Arthur exchanged a suffering look with a boy no older than seven when a baby started to scream.

“What I like about these events is that you can try out things without having to buy all the equipment and go home with something you made yourself and can be proud of.”

Arthur suspected he was one of the taken-along-husbands, who stood in the way and was supposed to carry the stuff their loved one bought. And in some cases, he even witnessed the wife picking things out and then just pointing to the husband to pay. At least Merlin paid for his own supplies.

“How about you participate in some of the offered workshops?” Merlin was excited, as always at events like these, and his eyes were shining. 

“Like what? Sewing a scarf?”

“If you like. You’ll get to wear something you made yourself!”

Rolling his eyes, Arthur sighed. He had to wear too many things that Merlin had made, starting from scarfs and gloves (he remembered the first pair vividly, with fingers that didn’t match his and in a fabric way too thick for anything) to sweatpants and t-shirts to the costumes Merlin made him wear when he dragged him along to conventions. Okay, the duffle bag he used for his sports things was neat, he had to admit that. 

Merlin bought another few meters of fabric and Arthur had no idea what he would ever make of them, but the way he knew Merlin, he already had the finished product visible in his inner eye. 

“How about working with wood.” Merlin pointed over to where some children worked with coping saws.

“How old am I? Five?”

Merlin grinned. “Sometimes I’m not sure…” He chuckled and made his way over to a stall that held his interest, not even noticing that Arthur had stopped in the middle of the path, looking at something. 

“Merlin? Merlin, you know…you go on, I’ll stay here and watch what they are doing over there. I need a little break. Text me when you are done?”

“Sure. Love you.” Merlin wandered on and Arthur went back to a stall where they made nice little things with colorful glass. 

He didn’t know how it happened, but in the end, he was in the middle of a workshop, trying not to make a fool out of himself, sitting on a little stool on his jacket with the shopping bags stored underneath. 

A woman about the age of Merlin’s mom tried to be everywhere at once, explaining the steps and helping everyone. It seemed to take forever, but Arthur didn’t mind. He was concentrated and what he was working on took shape pretty quickly without him burning his fingers on the soldering rod or spreading the tin-solder all over the place. He even helped the little girl right next to him when she was stuck and she beamed at him with wide adoring eyes and a smile that showed a huge gap where one of her front teeth should have been. 

“Well done! All you have to do now is to clean your workpiece, dry it off and then go pay for it.” The woman smiled at him as he thanked her.

He was done and had just stored his masterpiece away when Merlin showed up. 

“There you are. Sorry it took so long, I met Crystal and you know that she never shuts up once she started talking.” 

“Don’t worry. Are you done now?”

“I saw something over there, close to the exit, that I wanted to take another look at, but after that, we can leave.”

Arthur nodded, he had done all he wanted to do here and his arms got tired of dragging all of Merlin’s fabrics and whatnots about. 

+++

After they had gotten some Chinese take-out on the way back, Merlin was spreading his loot all over the couch, inspecting it and Arthur leaned back in his chair, watching the childish delight Merlin always showed at this point. 

“What’s this?” Merlin frowned. “I didn’t buy this…” He held a package wrapped in an old paper up.

“Open it. But be careful.” Arthur smirked and watched as Merlin carefully removed the paper and held a stained glass heart in his hands.

“Where…” Merlin looked up. “Did you buy this?”

“I made it.” Arthur felt a surge of pride run through him. He finally understood why Merlin was bouncing with energy when he finished one of his projects. 

“You made this?” Merlin stared at him. 

“Yes, I did. Do you like it?” Maybe the heart in different red and orange glass pieces and some glass pebbles was a bit too much?

“I love it! So that’s what you did when you ‘needed a break’!” Merlin grinned. “I thought you were up to something, but figured it had more to do with getting some fish and chips.”

“Oy!” Arthur mock-frowned. “There I work hard to make you something and what do I get for it? You’re making fun of me!”

Merlin put the glass-heart down and came over. “I’d never do that when you do something so wonderful for me.” He straddled Arthur and leaned in for a soft kiss. “Thank you. I love what you made and I love you. I think I’ll put it on the window of my work-room so it will always remind me of you. You’re the best.”

Arthur ran his hands up Merlin’s back and stole another kiss. “You know, I’ve wondered…”

“Yes?” Merlin smirked, the way he was diving in to kiss that sensitive spot on Arthur’s neck showing clearly what he had in mind.

“I’ve wondered when the next crafts fair with workshops is and can we go?”


End file.
